The Girl Never Forgotten
by CityOfTwilightandDivergent
Summary: The Cullens move to Forks only to come across a 17 year old girl already in their house that they bought but the house was supposed to be deserted,empty so why is she there?
1. It's a bit odd for 1901

Chapter 1

EPOV

Me and my Family drove up to the new house in Forks Washington. It was a big white house with lots of windows and it had a modern look to it although it was an old house, it had been here for years. "Edward, could you please help get the boxes out?" Esme, my 'adoptive mother' asked. I nodded at her and took out some boxes, you see me and my family are vampires and we drink animal blood and I am stuck in my seventeen year old body. It's great, not.

I walked up the stairs to where the sitting area was and stopped dead in my tracks. There was a girl in a long white dress and long brown hair flowing down her back looking out of the window, with her back turned to me. She didn't look older than seventeen.

"Um, excuse me? Can I help you?" I asked carefully so I didn't scare her.

The girl whipped around to stare at me and I noticed that there was a red stain on the front of her white dress and I knew it was blood but I couldn't smell it for some reason. Even if it was dried, I should have still be able to smell it.

I looked up at her face and my eyes went wide, she was beautiful. She had her long brown hair, and deep chocolate brown eyes, her sking was a creamy white and she had red,plump lips.

"Can I help you?" I asked her again but I still got no response.

"Edward? Who are you talking to?" I heard Esme say and I could hear in everyones thoughts that they were coming up with her. Oh yeah, I can read minds too and for a matter of fact I realised I couldn't hear the pretty girl's thoughts, which was odd.

"I bet he is probably talking to himself," I could hear Emmett say but soon shut up when he got to the top of the stairs and stopped when he saw the girl.

"Emmett what's wrong?" I heard Rosalie ask as she walked the rest of the way and soon everyone was stood in silence staring at the girl.

"Dear? Are you lost? why are you here?"Esme finally asked while walking forward slowly.

"Where is she?" The girl finally answered in a soft voice.

"Who? Who are you talking about? Whats your name sweetie?" Esme asked again.

"Isabella, Bella, thats my name and my sister, where is she?" The girl,Bella, said as she looked around the room and back outside the window.

"Your sister? How old is she?" Rosalie asked.

"Three years old, he...he took her, where did he take her?" Bella shook her head and looked out the window again,"He...he stabbed me then took Iris, my sister, and now I don't know where she is, wait, I'm sorry, who are you?" Bella turned back again as she asked us that.

"We are the Cullens and we just bought this house and wait, you said you were stabbed? well I will need to check over this, how old are you anyway?" Carlisle asked as he moved over to Bella and asked if her could cut her dress where the red stain was and she said yes.

"Why have you bought my house though? why are you in my house?" Bella asked confused.

"Your house? This place is supposed to be empty, deserted," Alice finally spoke up.

"Well, no, I live here and this is my house, mine and my parents house and coming to think of it, where are they? Oh and I am seventeen by the way, sir," Bella finished by answering Carlisle and he I don't think he picked up on Bella calling him 'sir' he had been sat staring at that stabbing wound for ages.

"Bella, when exactly did he stab you? Because this wound has healed," Carlisle said as he looked up at her.

"It was, um, a few hours ago, I think," Bella answered as she thought about it,"Anyway what are you wearing, it's a little odd for 1901 isn't it?" Bella asked again with a little laugh.

"What are you talking about Bella? It's 2013," I said to Bella, a little confused as well as everyone else.

All Bella did was look at me like I was crazy.

**So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you think!:) Bella's Dress will be on my profile if you want to see what it looks like and another chapter should be uploaded soon:)**


	2. What is that?

Chapter 2

BPOV

What was he talking about? 2013?

We were sat down on the couches now and we had learned each others name so I knew who everyone was.

"What are you talking about?"I asked, very confused.

"Bella,what is the last thing you remember?"Carlisle asks.

"Just him taking her and stabbing me then me waking up and standing here looking out the window, I always do get a sense of deja vu looking out of that window,"I said the last bit mostly to myself but I knew they heard me.

"Deja Vu? Bella, you think it is 1901, right? and your wound has healed, do you think you may have I don't know, died when _he_ stabbed you," Carlisle said softly.

"Died? If I died how can I be here?"I asked him in confusion.

"I don't know come on lets go look it up, you go get changed first though, you do have a change of clothes, don't you?" Carlisle said and I nodded and went to go and change.

When I came back down after changing into a blue and white polka dot dress everyone was sat around a, well I don't know what it was.

"What is that?" I ask as I sit down next to them.

"It's a computer, it's hard to explain just watch," Jasper,as I had learned his name,said to me.

I nodded and watched as they pressed buttons and make noises like 'hmm' and a little 'ah' somewhere there.

"OK, so it says that spirits or ghosts,whatever you want to call yourself, stay visible and in the same place because they are stuck in limbo or didn't deserve to die and they are trying to find a way to be brought back to life but as they do this they wake up over and over and do the same thing when they do wake up every five years,"Carlise read.

"Do you think thats what is happening to you Bella? You thought it was 1901, maybe you didn't deserve to die," Edward asked me and I thought about it. It did seem like the most logical explanation.

"Maybe, I think, I don't know," I said finally.

"Well, maybe we could find a way to bring you back to life,"Alice said and I knew that was what I wanted.

**Thank you for reading,Sorry it was so short, I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review and tell me what you think!:) Bella's Dress will be on my profile if you want to see what it looks like and a new chapter will be uploaded soon!:)**

**-Ellie xx**


	3. AN

**Authors Note**

I am so sorry, I have been bad at updating lately but I have been really busy and things have been going on but I hope I will get back to updating soon. I am really sorry.

Ellie. xx


End file.
